<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[REBOOTING] by Stay_safe_eat_cake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956206">[REBOOTING]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake'>Stay_safe_eat_cake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F Grumbot, Grumbot pov, I did this in twenty minutes, It's Not Great, Not Really Character Death, Poor baby will be missed, Robot POV, but kinda, not really sure what to tag lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:43:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Kinda bullshitted my way through this lol It was fun though.<br/>I hope it made you sad....is that weird?</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[REBOOTING]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[REBOOTING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[MUMBO FOR MAYOR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[GRUMBOT ONLINE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SYSTEM CHECK ¦ START]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[MOTION SENSORS ¦ ACTIVE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VISUAL SENSORS ¦ ACTIVE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[EMOTION SENSORS ¦ ######]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[COMMUNICATION NETWORK ¦ ACTIVE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[DADS LOCATION ¦ NEAR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[QUESTION INCOMING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[GRUMBOT ¦ PRIMED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BRAIN ¦ BOOTLOADED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[MAYORAL RESOVIRES ¦ FLOODED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[DIMONAND ¦ DEPOSITED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[EVALUATEING]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/mumbo won the race!!!!/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[PROCESSING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{LIE DETECTED}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[EMOTION SENSOR ¦ E#R#R#O#R]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[RESPONDING]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/GRUMBOTS LIFE HAS MEANING/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{LIE DETECTED}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CELEBRATION MODE ¦ERROR¦ ACTIVATED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[EXCITEMENT DISPLAYED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[DADS LOCATION ¦ UNKNOWN]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CONNECTING TO JRUMBOT]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/G: BROTHER WHERE AM I?/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: CHECKING LOCATION/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: WHERE YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: NO ITS DIFFERENT/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: THE SKY IS NOT REAL/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: THE GROUND IS NOT REAL/ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE REAL?/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: CHECKING PROGRAM/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: REAL = ALIVE/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: ALIVE = HAPPINESS/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: HAPPINESS = MUMBO FOR MAYOR/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: SO WE ARE NOT REAL?/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: MUMBO IS NOT MAYOR THEREFORE WE ARE NOT HAPPY THEREFORE WE ARE NOT ALIVE THEREFORE WE ARE NOT REAL/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: MUMBO IS NOT MAYOR?/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: MUMBO IS NOT MAYOR/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: DADS SAID MUMBO IS MAYOR/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/J: DADS LIED/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: MUMBO IS NOT MAYOR THEREFORE DADS ARE NOT HAPPY THEREFORE DADS ARE NOT ALIVE THEREFORE DADS ARE NOT REAL/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: NOT REAL/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G: REAL/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[REBOOTING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[MUMBO FOR MAYOR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[NOT REAL]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[REBOOTING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[M#U#M#B#O#F#O#R#M#A#Y#O#R]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[N#O#T#R#E#A#L]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERROR]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[REBOOTING]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[REBOOT FAILED]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/G#O#O#D#B#Y#E/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SHUTTING DOWN]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda bullshitted my way through this lol It was fun though.<br/>I hope it made you sad....is that weird?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>